Love and War
by jane doubleday
Summary: The story of a Spartan warrior and his great love.


Chapter One

The marketplace in the afternoon was always bustling and crowded with people. Everywhere they gathered, taking refuge from the humid climate in the shade of the overhanging draperies. There were elderly men, soldiers, women with their children, young boys racing through the hoard with their wooden swords, challenging each other.

"Zeus himself couldn't navigate through this crowd without trouble," remarked a pretty young girl with dark hair and blue eyes, walking with her mother and older brother, trying not to lose them in the hustle.

"Good thing your brother is tall," commented her mother, smiling back at her two children. "The perfect escort in case we get separated. He's easy to find."

"Well at least he's good for something," his sister muttered jokingly, earning her a forceful nudge from her sibling.

"And what are you good for, exactly?" Her brother demanded, with a smirk on his mouth.

The girl, named Phaedra, was about to launch a witty retort, when her mother's yell suddenly cut through her response.

"Kyrillos! Watch where you are going! You almost knocked that woman over!" A small boy of six with the same piercing blue eyes as his sister turned back to look at his mother, before giving her an apologetic shrug and racing off again with his friends.

"One more year, then off to the Agoge for him. He will be less clumsy then." His brother, Astinos commented. Upon seeing his mother's sad eyes, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a small smile, but the reminder that her youngest child would be out of her home soon still saddened her.

"But Phaedra is still at home," he reassured her. "And probably will be for some time, since what man would be foolish enough to have her?" His sister glared at him angrily, before throwing a punch at him, which he dodged easily.

"Well, like you have many prospects!" she growled sarcastically, even though she knew well that her tall, handsome brother was the subject of much admiration from her friends, and had been all his life. Even while he had been away from home all those years, the girls had always asked after him.

"That's enough! Both of you." The pair whipped around to see their father, the captain of the Spartan army. One look with his icy blue eyes was all it took. They were the same eyes that all of his children, except his eldest son had inherited, and they ceased their bickering.

"Husband!" Theodora cried in surprise, her face softening at the sight of her spouse. "How lovely of you to join us."

Artemis gave his wife a small smile, a rare sight on his usually stern face. It was reserved just for her and sometimes for his daughter, whom he had a soft spot for. Despite the lack of softness in their daily lives, Artemis and Theodora had a deep respect and love for one another. It was the type of marriage both Phaedra and Astinos hoped they would each have one day.

"I am on my way to see the king. I thought I would greet you on my way there." Astinos and Phaedra exchanged an amused glance. For most people, it would be impossible to pinpoint specific individuals in such an impressive crowd, but for their father, with his years of training and leading the army, it was easy, as he had an incredibly keen and observant eye.

"Are you picking up things for tomorrow's dinner?" Artemis inquired. The captain's friend, Councilman Pyrrhos, was hosting a small dinner for his close companions and their families. It was his beloved daughter Leona's eighteenth birthday. Theodora, not one to be idle, volunteered to make a few dishes for the group, since she loved to cook and was quite talented at it. She gestured to the olives and figs in her basket that she had purchased already and smiled at her husband.

"Carry on then," Artemis said, squeezing her shoulder. "I will see you later this evening." He bid goodbye to his children, and as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished into the crowd.

"Who will be at the Councilman's home tomorrow night, Mother?" Phaedra inquired, after watching her father depart.

"Dilios and his family, I expect and of course, the Councilman's own family. Oh, let us not forget Councilman Theron."

Phaedra and Astinos groaned in disgust. "I dislike that man very strongly!" Phaedra exclaimed, receiving a disapproving look from her mother. "What?" she demanded, furrowing her brow. "You don't like him either." Before her mother could respond, her eyes fell on a person approaching from behind Theodora. "Speaking of the dinner party, here comes Leona!"

Leona was the daughter of Councilman Pyrrhos and his wife Demetra. She and Phaedra had been close friends all their lives, and she was well-liked within the community and more specifically, by a certain member of the captain's family. As she approached, Phaedra suppressed a giggle as she heard her brother inhale sharply.

In Astinos' opinion, she was the most breathtaking creature he had ever beheld. She wasn't particularly tall, and therefore, he towered over her, even when they were small, but she was blessed with lovely curves. Many people complimented Leona on her figure, remarking that she would give birth to strong Spartan children. Astinos could only hope that they would also be his children, as their fathers held each other in high regard. In his deepest fantasies and most private thoughts, he imagined how her full breasts would fit his large hands perfectly and what it would be like to grasp her shapely thighs, while they were wrapped around him. He had to quell those thoughts immediately while in public, otherwise it could lead to much embarrassment for him, and teasing from his peers. He focused on her face as she grew nearer to them. Golden hair that cascaded down past her shoulders, large green eyes fringed with dark lashes and full, pink lips that he had imagined under his own millions of times, amounted to what he thought was complete and pure perfection. The ideal example of a Spartan woman...or any woman for that matter. Aphrodite herself had to be fuming with jealousy.

"Good afternoon Leona!" Theodora greeted, as the young woman stopped in front of them. She smiled at both Phaedra and her mother, before meeting Astinos' eye and quickly looking back at her friend.

"We were just discussing your birthday party tomorrow evening," Phaedra explained. "My mother is purchasing some items, so we can contribute."

"I always look forward to your meals, milady," Leona offered politely. "My father was just telling someone about your famous dishes yesterday."

"Well, I hope I can add to the enjoyment of your birthday," Theodora said, as she moved towards the next vendor. "How is the fruit today?" She gestured towards Leona' own basket, which was full of grapes and berries.

"The cherries are excellent!" Leona held one up and to demonstrate, bit into it, causing the juice to stain her lips red. Astinos watched, transfixed. Aphrodite was punishing him for comparing her beauty to a mere mortal. This was why he was to be tortured in such an innovative and unusual way. He almost laughed at the unfairness of it all. It took every ounce of his considerable mental restraint not to lean down and taste her lovely mouth. If only his friends from the barracks could hear his thoughts now. He'd been teased mercilessly for the rest of his life, and perhaps even in the underworld.

"We will have to stop and get some of those as well, Phaedra," Theodora said, as she ushered her daughter to the next stall, giving her a knowing glance. "See you tomorrow, Leona!" Phaedra called, trailing her mother. Leona was left standing awkwardly with Astinos. Despite many of Phaedra's friends gazing longingly at her handsome sibling, Leona seemed unaffected by his height, kind brown eyes, and deep, melodious voice. She had always acted strange and distant around him.

"You look lovely this afternoon, milady." Astinos commented, taking in her short, blue dress, which exposed her neck and shoulders, and the tiny gems dangling from her ears.

"Thank you, Spartan." She gave him a small smile, but addressed him coldly. "I must be on my way."

"Farewell then," Astinos called after her, watching her stride quickly away from him. He shook his head, discouraged. Maybe it was time to focus his hopes on another girl.

"Do not worry, my friend," a voice said from behind him. Astinos turned to see Stelios, a fellow soldier, and his pretty wife, Lyra, approaching him. Both had amused smirks on their faces. "Eventually she'll come 'round."

"I'm sure," Astinos replied, dryly. Lyra gave a small smile, and touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"We like to make it difficult for you," she revealed. "Otherwise, there would be no challenge."

Stelios chuckled. "I could tell the moment you laid eyes on me, you wanted to bear my children. You are not that difficult to figure out."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Please, I hardly found you impressive." To this, Stelios hauled her against him. Unlike most Spartans, they were much more demonstrative in their affection for each other. Neither of them seemed to care that they were in full view of others. Astinos couldn't help but feel envious. They seemed a perfect match, both endless in wit, and thoroughly enjoyed each other's presence. Lyra had just given birth to a third child a few months prior, their first daughter, who shared her mother's auburn hair, a rarity in their Mediterranean culture.

"Believe me, young Astinos. She will give in eventually. We all do," Lyra assured him.

"You women are maddening. The poor boy will be driven insane before she can do so." Stelios shook his head.

"That's part of the fun," Lyra jested, before continuing on through the market, shepherding her two young sons and switching her daughter on her other hip. Stelios watched them with a look of pride and fondness in his eye, before turning to his young friend.

"I will see you tomorrow at Councilman Pyrrhos' dinner. Try and make sure you sit next to your girl. That way she won't be able to escape your charm. Seduce her with your sharp wit." Lyra was the daughter of Pyrrhos' older brother, now deceased, allowing them a natural invitation to the gathering.

"Excellent advice," Astinos snapped, as both men rushed to join their respective families. "Are you always this forthcoming with brilliant ideas?"

"You'll thank me one day, when you roll over in your bed and see your naked wife lying next to you," Stelios said, with a sly smile. With that, the men parted ways and continued with their errands.

As Leona strode away from Astinos, she pursed her lips in frustration. No matter how cool she was to the captain's son, he seemed to treat her with the same warmth. He was polite and respectful, which Leona felt she definitely did not deserve. The boy would never know that she was deeply in love with him, and had been since they were children. She adored every inch of him, from his dark hair, which was always falling into his deep brown eyes, to the scar on his cheek, to his long, muscular legs. She had to restrain a smile from creeping onto her mouth when she noticed the stubble growing on his chin. It was hard to believe that the boy who used to pull her hair as a child had quickly become a man. A very handsome man, for that matter, with a teasing grin and gentleness towards his sister and mother that made Leona ache inside. What a good father he would make one day. However, she knew that one day it would be his duty to die on the battlefield, and although she accepted that she would bid her would-be husband farewell for good someday, like all Spartan women must, it would be easier if it wasn't one she loved so strongly. Yes, life would be much simpler if she married someone she did not have such passionate feelings for. It was best if she kept the captain's son at a distance, no matter how much she wanted to succumb to her desire. Her father would never marry his beloved daughter off without hearing her opinion first; therefore she was certain she was safe from a potential union between her and Astinos. And although the thought of him making love to another woman sickened Leona to the core, in the end, she would be grateful one day for her steadfast Spartan strength and logic.


End file.
